Dark Desires
by Sabulana
Summary: Dark JakJak. Can darkness really love? R&R please. Constructive critisism welcome, flames not.


A/N: Kinda Dark Jak/Jak. Um... I didn't want it to turn out this way! cries

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I'm just destroying them mentally before I give them back to Naughty Dog!

Warnings: Yaoi kinda. Smutty thanks to the perverted plot bunnies. Rape, which I've never written before and don't really like and ...um, ...oh yeah, beware the plot bunnies, they bite.

Jak looked around at his surroundings. Something didn't seem quite right about them, besides the fact that they were much more lavish and luxurious than one would normally find in Haven City. Details seemed to change yet not change as he looked at them and he couldn't focus on them for too long without getting a headache.

Jak himself was sitting on a large four-poster bed. The sheets felt like silk, which was impossible to find in Haven City and were a deep blood red. Everything in the room was either red, black or completely in shadow so Jak couldn't tell what colour it was.

"Hello?" Jak called out. "Is anyone there?" He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

"Who do you think?" came a deep, growling voice from the shadows. "I'm always here."

Dark Jak stepped out of the shadows. He took a seat opposite Jak in a comfortable-looking armchair. The cover on it was blood red too. The dark eco monster watched Jak.

"What do you want?" Jak asked, backing away from Dark Jak. "Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Leave you alone? I can't, you know that!" Dark Jak smirked, showing a gleaming white fang.

"No, you-you're created by the Dark Eco," Jak said.

"I was given...how should I put it? ...Ah, a kind of form if you will and power by the Dark Eco but I've always been inside of you somewhere deep down."

No..." Jak didn't want to believe it.

"Yes. Admittedly there wasn't much but everyone has a little darkness inside them. The Dark Eco injections merely amplified that darkness," Dark Jak replied. He smiled. On anyone else it would have been a pleasant smile but on Dark Jak it looked dangerous. "Every dark thought you've ever had, everything you've ever felt and thought was wrong comes from me. Every dark desire you've ever felt has its origins in me."

Jak looked guiltily at the bed covers, remembering some of his 'dark desires' that he knew were considered wrong.

"Yes, even your desire for Torn comes partially from me but not as much as you might think," Dark Jak relaxed in the chair. "And I too have my own desires."

Jak was still looking at the bed covers but his head shot up at this remark.

"Torn?" he asked.

"Hmm...no. He is sexy in his own way but my desire is closer yet unattainable out of this room," Dark Jak said cryptically.

"Then...who?" Jak asked confused.

His darker side sighed. He guessed he would have to show Jak what he meant. Like an elegant tiger Dark Jak rose from the chair and approached Jak.

The green-blond watched his pale dark half crouch down beside the bed. Dark Jak ran a clawed hand up Jak's leg.

"Huh, what are you-?" Jak was silenced as Dark Jak rose quickly and kissed him harshly.

The hand moved to Jak's inner thigh. Dark Jak's other hand slipped under Jak's tunic to caress the warm skin underneath.

The kiss broke long enough for Jak to gasp out a "No! Stop!" for Dark Jak to ignore.

"Don't fight Jak. Hurting you hurts me too," Dark Jak said.

Jak looked fearfully up at Dark Jak. "Please don't do this," he pleaded.

"Sorry, you don't get a choice in the matter," Dark Jak said. He forced Jak to lie back and tied his hands to the posts at the head of the bed.

"I didn't want to have to do it this way but I don't think you'll touch me the way I want to be touched,"

"Don't to this to me!" Jak pleaded again. He struggled against his bonds. Dark Jak only made them tighter.

It was only when Dark Jak sat back to look at Jak that he realised he hadn't removed Jak's tunic.

"Oh well..." Dark Jak ripped it off. He took Jak's boots and pants off too, leaving Jak struggling on the silk sheets in his underwear.

Jak blushed slightly. Dark Jak looked at him, lust shining in his pitch black eyes. He ran a clawed hand up Jak's inner thigh again and over his manhood.

Jak struggled not to moan or let his body react to the ministrations of the dark monster.

"Don't resist me Jak. There's no point!" Dark Jak said, kissing around Jak's neck and collarbone. "Besides, I can already feel you like this!"

Jak gasped and struggled, trying to throw Dark Jak off him.

"Now, don't be like that! I might actually have to hurt you and we don't want that to happen, do we?" Dark Jak said sweetly, grabbing Jak's cock through his underwear. He squeezed lightly, smirking at Jak's reaction.

Jak tried to hold back the moan but couldn't so a strangled whimper emerged from his lips. "Please...." He managed to gasp.

"Please what? Please do it again? Well...okay then..." Dark Jak said. He repeated his actions and Jak couldn't stop the moan. "That's better!" Dark Jak's smirk grew wider.

Jak felt tears leak out of his eyes as he tried to stop feeling altogether. Dark Jak saw and licked them from his face.

"Your tears taste beautiful..." he whispered. He kissed Jak again and then ripped Jak's underwear off him easily.

Jak gasped as cold air touched his throbbing cock.

"Looks like you do want this after all," Dark Jak said with yet another smirk. He bent his head and began kissing a trail down Jak's chest and stomach. When he reached the struggling blond's cock he looked up at Jak. His black eyes met Jak's scared blue ones. As Jak watched, Dark Jak opened his mouth and took the cock fully into his mouth.

Jak threw he head back and moaned loudly. Dark Jak began moving his mouth up and down, sucking hard on Jak's member. His sharp teeth brushed against it and he licked the underside with his tongue gently. Jak was almost screaming now. He thrashed against his bonds and bucked his hips up into Dark Jak's mouth.

Dark Jak lifted his head. "Well, somebody's eager," he said. "He bent his head again and kissed the tip, of Jak's cock, this time holding his hips down.

Jak whimpered and Dark Jak realised he was whispering something.

"...Want this, I don't want this, I don't want this..." Jak murmured over and over.

"I beg to differ Jak. All evidence," Dark Jak pointed to Jak's swollen cock. "Points to the contrary. You do want this, you want me, but you're too afraid to admit it because you can never have me outside of this room!"

"No, I don't want this. I don't!" Jak said defiantly.

"Yes you do. And you're in denial because you're afraid that after this, you'll want more. But you won't be able to have me at your beck and call like you do Torn. He'd do anything for you. If you want something all you have to do is snap your fingers, show a bit of flesh and promise a little pleasure later and he'll do anything you say. You have him trained like a little puppy. That's all he is to you! You don't love him, you're just using him as a substitute for me!" Dark Jak growled.

"No, I do love him..." Jak sobbed out.

"No you don't! And you're crying because you know it's true! Nothing he can give you will compare to the sensations you will feel in this room!" Dark Jak said. "I love you Jak, more than he does, more than he even can!"

"No! You're lying! You can't even compare to Torn! And you know why? Because when I'm with him I can feel love in every touch, see it in every look. But with you, here and now, all I feel is lust. Lust and hatred. You can't say you love me because it's simply not true!" Jak shouted. "You were born from darkness and evil and you'll never love!"

The room around Jak shattered. The bed vanished, as did Dark Jak. With nothing supporting him, Jak fell.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Jak awoke with a start. He shot up in bed, gasping for breath. He laid a hand over his heart, trying to get it to calm down. The other hand went to his cheek and Jak realised he'd been crying.

"Jak? Are you okay?" A hand was placed on his shoulder and turned Jak to face his lover.

Jak grabbed Torn and buried his face in his chest. "I'm fine. Just a nightmare," he whispered. "Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere," Torn said quietly. He embraced Jak gently and held him until the younger elf fell back asleep. Even then, Torn didn't let him go until dawn came and they had to get up.

A/N: Well, that came out differently than what I planned. It's probably better this way, and maybe suitable for FF.N. The original version wasn't, trust me on that. bangs her head against a wall**** This is awful. I apologise but thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
